


The Pleasure of the Dance

by bboiseux



Series: Critical Role Drabble Collection [7]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Dancing, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-03
Updated: 2018-09-03
Packaged: 2019-07-06 11:49:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15885459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bboiseux/pseuds/bboiseux
Summary: Caleb and Nott dance.  A drabble.Written for an anonymous tumblr user: "I don't know if your still taking drabble prompts, but if you are, could you write one where Nott and Caleb dance together? It was a sorely missed opportunity that they didnt last night."





	The Pleasure of the Dance

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Anonymous Tumblr User](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Anonymous+Tumblr+User).



“Would you give me the pleasure of this dance?”  Caleb extended his hand to Nott and she looked at it uncertainly.

“Y-Yes,” she finally said.

Caleb pulled her up into his arms and held her aloft, close, spinning around the dance floor in a waltz. He wove them through the dancers, finding the most graceful and pleasing paths as they moved in perfect time.  A smile spread on Nott’s face.  This—this was what normal felt like.

When the music stopped, Caleb lowered her down.

A rowdy tempo started and Nott stomped her feet.  “Now it’s my turn to lead!”

**Author's Note:**

> Comments of any shade appreciated!


End file.
